


pleasure (something deep inside my chest)

by orphan_account



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clubbing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ciaran is so in love, idk what era this is tbh, matt is called skater a lot smh, might get some angst in there too, more members will be mentioned over time, they're in south korea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What was Matt doing? What was he thinking about? And, is he thinking about me too?It's been happening for the past two months or so, where Ciaran couldn't get the short skater boy out of his head. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Ciaran was absolutely head over heels for him.
Relationships: Bearface | Ciarán Ruaridh McDonald/Matt Champion
Kudos: 24





	pleasure (something deep inside my chest)

Ciaran was sat on his bed on a hotel room. He stared at the wall and pondered over various things.

Things like what he should do tomorrow, what does he feel like eating? Simple things that everyone thinks about. But there were somethings in that mix that Ciaran couldn't get out of his head.

What was Matt doing? What was he thinking about? And, is he thinking about me too?

It's been happening for the past two months or so, where Ciaran couldn't get the short skater boy out of his head. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Ciaran was absolutely head over heels for him.

Ciaran doesn't even know where these thoughts came from in the first place. He supposed that the thoughts just came gradually. Ever since his first encounter with Matt he's noticed some sort of feeling.

He remembers seeing Matt, blonde hair and all, and thinking 'wow, impressive'. But, that was it. And now Ciaran is here four years later, crushing all over that damned skater boy.

It was pretty crazy how time could truly evolve one person. Ciaran would've never thought of dating a male when he was little, so why now? How is he suddenly considering risking it all for this one person?

Ciaran was deep in his thoughts, still staring at the same wall when he heard a small knock come from his door. Turning around abruptly, Ciaran looked at the door before answering.

"Yes?" His voice came out hoarse. He guessed that not using it for a while would do that.

"We gotta go, Ciaran." It was Joba's voice from the other side of the door.

Of course they had to go. How could Ciaran forget the outing they had ahead of them.

"Alright, I'll be out there in a bit."

When Ciaran was with brockhampton, every place felt like home. Every place felt like he belonged there. Even now, as he walked down a sidewalk in South Korea, he felt at peace.

He could hear different conversations from various members, music from the shops and restaurants as they passed them, and the busy streets.

Ciaran laughed at something Kevin Doan said about wanting to collab with bts and telling Jimin he loved him before feeling someone bump into his arm.

Turning to his side, he sees Matt's kind eyes looking back at him. The sight almost made him melt.

"You ready for tonight?" Matt questioned with his deep voice. Another thing that Ciaran thought about often.

"I guess I am. I really don't know what to expect." Ciaran shrugged and followed the other members into the club they were partying in for the night.

The inside of the club seemed the same as any other club. There were tables, a dance floor, a bar, and LED lights that flashed neon colors. Smoke machines filled the air with clouds and people were dancing together to the music in a language that he couldn't understand.

Ciaran watched as his fellow members walked to an empty booth and sat down, he followed suit.

As time went on, drinks came in waves of shots and bottles, voices got louder, and Ciaran felt the need to dance. It was like an itch. Some sort of impetus pushing him towards the dance floor. A random kpop song with a more sensual tone blasted from the speakers as the singer found himself between many sweaty bodies moving feverishly to the music.

At that point everything felt like a fever dream. In actuality, everything happening around him was a blur and he couldn't really grasp what was actually happening. It felt like a scorching oven with all the bodies around. It got to the point where he couldn't breathe but he got so attached to that feeling.

After a blur of time and dancing, the singer felt hands around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. Ciaran froze in alarm. He heard a voice in his head tell him to not freak out as he turned to see exactly who this person was. All Ciaran could see was a head of brown hair. That didn't help at all. With more force, he turned around fully, breaking away from the loose grasp of the person's arms. The figure's head rose and Ciaran could make out the person's face finally.

"Matt?" Ciaran squinted to see if his eyes were deceiving him, but it was indeed the skater boy. "Matt, are you good?" He raised his voice to ensure that he could hear him.

Matt looked back at him with tired and droopy eyes. "Everyone left, and I couldn't find anyone else but you."

Everyone left? How long has he been here? Reality started to seep into Ciaran slowly after it left his body a while ago. God, he was dehydrated and tired as hell. The singer sighed as Matt continued to look at him with his fatigued stature. They had to go.

"Alright, then we need to go." Ciaran spoke as he took Matt's wrist into his hand. He was ready to head out until the skater spoke up.

"Not yet..." Matt stayed in place. "We can leave in a bit."

Confused and still dazed, Ciaran complied. "Um... okay?" He let go of Matt's wrist and let himself turn back around. The music seemed to slow down in bpm and the hectic atmosphere of the dance floor turned into something more serene and peaceful. Obviously people were tired and the DJ could sense it.

The rnb track played and the overall feeling felt more calm and sensual. Ciaran couldn't help but sway to the nice chord progression. He soon felt Matt's arms around his waist once more as the skater swayed with him to the music. Heat coursed through his body as he realized he was being held so intimately. His cheeks started to burn when the loose grip grew tighter.

Ciaran's hands unconsciously held onto Matt's arms and his head rested on the other's head. The scene looked quite romantic. Ciaran didn't even know how he was surviving. This was the closeness he's been craving from the skater boy for these last two months. It almost felt two good to be true.

Ciaran turned slightly, just making sure that this was in fact happening to him. Matt looked back at him and time slowed down.

'He looks so pretty.' Ciaran thought.

It was almost like Matt knew what he was thinking, because a small smile graced over his face before he spoke.

"You know... I think you're pretty too." He said.

'Wait, how did he know that I thought he was pretty?' Ciaran thought again and Matt laughed.

"Because you're saying it out loud, Ciar."

Ciaran's face fell. "Oh..." Shit, this couldn't be happening. "Sorry..." He looked away from embarrassment, he was going to break away but Matt stopped him.

"Hey." Matt tried to get Ciaran's attention but to no avail. "Look at me." Matt's fingers found their way to the singer's face, using them to lift his face and turn it towards him. Ciaran still tried to resist and Matt was left to manhandle the singer until he was facing him, their chest together.

Ciaran's face displayed pure shock. His hands were on Matt's chest and Matt's arms wrapped around him once more. They stared each other down for what felt like minutes before a force seemed to push them towards each other.

Their lips met and Ciaran felt sparks. Was this even real? He didn't want to find out. Matt's hands worked themselves down to the small of his back as he deepened the kiss and the seconds that go by feel like an hour of being blanketed by Matt's cologne and feeling the weight of Matt's tongue in his mouth.

When Ciaran breaks away to catch his breath, a sudden wave of realization hit him abruptly. He just kissed Matt Champion. The male he has been fawning over for the past months that he can't take his mind off of even if he tried. 

The singer shyly backs away, hiding is red face. He probably looks ridiculous right now. "We should um... We should go. I don't want the others to worry too much."

"Yeah." Matt grinned at the singer's shyness. "Let's go."


End file.
